epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Club-Dreamiverse/Sammy-Seven vs. Angelica Pickles
Sammy-Seven vs. Angelica Pickles Here is my first rap battle as posted on DeviantART. Today, we have my OC Sammy-Seven (inspired by Nightmare Ned's other Sammy-7) up against Rugrats' troublemaker Angelica Pickles to see who is the superior troublemaker. Angelica Pickles So they really have to pit a Nick-named idiot Lacking originality against Mommy's little angel Here to flip the Firebird to this Deviant teen whose raps are, like his delusions, unstable We gave Christmas specials style and Swagger, you just want Valentine's Day Massacred Check your facts, Big Boy, that your raps and Fosters impostor's whack as your clothing and stature We're getting a reboot, one of your short-Cummings is fearing your groundings Misinterpreting cartoons for creators' other projects isn't exactly astounding At least I have some common sense, you're just picking on a male Gwen rip-off Looks like your antics aren't the only thing who's gotten even your daddy ticked off Sammy-Seven A magenta-skinned monster Rob-bing me of my win? I preferred you with pet lobsters Our concept alone is not scary like your cookie obsession and your cartoon's DeVile-ish monsters You say your own "concept" is original? Look Who is Talking Too someone at all See as tis All Grown Up adolescent squares off tis girl whose only friend is her doll Putting a Spike on your parents' car's wheels as I lyrically crush your plan in a battle rap, I am teh one Animite who will get a Tommy gun to end any cartoon's crap! Tis battle rap is done; I am putting a end to your and Susie's Preschool Daze You got Klasky-Csup'wned and it is clear your franchise Drew a end to your Chase Angelica Pickles Did you expect me to lose this battle just 'cause of a cookie obsession? Even in your role-play crossovers, people don't love your off-color suggestions You're not any criminal's Worst Nightmare, just a teen who loves to Pester Your win's for naught-Koshmar, once I dub you my own jester Put this false "hero" behind bars for community chaos, call me Angelica the Cop I've got a craving for sweets, you freak out at produce, cake and soda pop Just like Chuckie's imaginary friend, your chances of winning are non-existent Looks like I've put down this Coco-nuts boy whom I've just witnessed Sammy-Seven If you call yourself "scary", explain teh Fluffy cakes that you have eateeeeeen! Conducting plots that blow is just why you are always beateeeeeeeen! Obsession with dolls and plush toys? You must be teh newest foe dreeeeeead! Even more than that cursed evul pink-wearing ovul-heeeeeeeeeeead! You have a misbehaving cat at your side? I have seen bigger ones at teh Savannaaaaaah Honestly, magenta-skinned monster, you need to put on your pajamaaaaas! Teh catch to you is that your own childish antics are all a lame test Even one of your creators initially despised you whereas I am teh best Sammy-Seven: Club-Dreamiverse. Angelica Pickles: 1991-present Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo. Swagger (mention): InigmaBoy. Category:Blog posts